


The Sword pt. 2

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-31
Updated: 2005-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothy, Quatre, Trowa and a sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sword pt. 2

"TROWA! IT'S ALRIGHT!" Quatre's words registered even as my body reacted to the sight of Dorothy Catalonia standing so close to him with a sword in her hand, body poised in mid thrust. She was on the ground, the sword skittering to lie in front of Quatre's desk before I had a chance to think, to remember the war was over years ago and this was not Libra. I was not witnessing the scene that haunted so many of my dreams. 

"What /exactly/ do you think you are doing?" Dorothy asked one eyebrow arched haughtily. Even after being thrown unceremoniously to the floor she managed to look cool and elegant. Not a single strand of long blonde hair out of place. She studied me from where she sat, the sword she had been toying with a moment ago, on the floor in front of Quatre's desk, just out of her reach.

"Protecting..../my/....husband." The words were out before I had a chance to think. Not that I would have changed them. Dorothy brings out the fiercely protective side of me, the part that acts first and thinks later. 

"Trowa," Quatre's voice was soft and calming, "Dorothy was not going to harm me. She's a friend and /I/ trust her." His hand was light on my arm, the pressure of his fingertips gentle yet strong. There was an unspoken reprimand in the emphasis of his words, the statement that if he trusted Dorothy so should I. 

His eyes moved from mine to Dorothy, pleading and apologetic in turn. "I'm sorry,” he said before extending a hand to help her up. “Allow me to take you out to lunch after the senate hearing tomorrow to make it up to you.” 

I knew that I should apologize. Tell her I was sorry and extend a hand of friendship but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Quatre tells me she's changed. That she’s a different person now. That may be but every time I see her I see him, floating, blood seeping through his flight suit, his life slowly draining away. In my eyes who she is today will always be academic compared to what she did yesterday.

As I watch, silently, Quatre helps her to her feet. She accepts his luncheon invitation and then turns to me. I wait, still yet braced, for the cutting remark or clever jab that is sure to come. Instead she smiles softly, her words surprisingly wistful and genuine.

"Quatre is a very lucky man." 

She excuses herself and I watch her walk away knowing that the words forgiveness left unspoken are my fault, my burden to carry. I could say them but I would never mean truly mean it. Not completely like Quatre does. I can forgive Zechs the error in judgment that caused him to almost destroy the earth but with Dorothy it’s different. What she tried to take from me is more precious than a thousand planets. Quatre is my life, my love, my future.


End file.
